


About a foot above the sink in the Men's Restroom

by EsotericAthanasy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericAthanasy/pseuds/EsotericAthanasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from Khoshekh's perspective narrated as if it were a mental diary. Its  just a short thing i wrote .</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a foot above the sink in the Men's Restroom

Monday, 9:00 am 

The radio person woke me up with food. The food smelled good, I ate a bit. I then ate the rest, and he did not give me anymore. He now has bandages on his arm. Do not shower Khoshekh with false affections. That would be a mistake.

Monday, 9:30 am

I still do not have more food, but it is okay because I scratched a large mark in the wall and yowled until an upset looking boy came in and told me to be quiet. I will not be quiet. I must be known. There is a white flowy thingy over there. I need it

Monday, 10:00 am

It feels as if years have passed since I have eaten last. I will surely starve to death at this rate. If only I could get out of this position. Must......move...... 

Monday, 10:01 am

I am on the ground and it is weird. Why am I not floating. This is cool. The flowy thingy is very fragile, i have discovered. It is now everywhere. The flowy thingy by the water bowl is now an enemy defeated. Success. Khoshekh: 1 Flowy thing:0

Monday, 10:30 am

This world on the ground is strange. I have killed two small animals, and broken into what appears to be an enclosed space with sitty things and a counter. I can see food on a counter. I must get the food on the counter. But not until I find the radio person. He will pay for not getting me the food. 

Monday, 2:00pm

The boy person came in. he called himself an intern. He gave me food. And I am back in the water room . He said something about a cecil and something about a freaking out. I do not like it here. It is cold. It is small. I wish for death. And more food. Actually just food. And I would also like to have a nap and get my hair all over the radio person. He may be stupid but he is not allowed to feed other cats the food is mine. And naps are also mine. 

Monday, 7:00pm 

The nap was mine , and the food was also mine. The radio person seemed upset about the improvement of his jacket ie ripping it to shreds. That thing was hideous and he should thank me


End file.
